The Leader's Prophecy Part 1
The Leader's Prophecy Part 1 By Bri Ryder was sitting on the couch reading, when he suddenly came across a part in the book about a prophecy. Prophecy? Ryder thought. Ryder suddenly remembered his best friend Andrew. He remembered everything. How the old PAW Patrol team had been talking to some bullies, and then the bullies..... Wait.... Ryder thought. He went onto the really old video of the event. He had been making a video of him and Andrew when it happened, and had caught it all on tape. He watched the video. They didn't die at all!!!! That had been teleported to a different demention and left behind their dead looking bodies! Then he remembered what Andrew had told him. "When the clock goes to nine, it will be your time." But he couldn't remember what it meant. Wait.. they did have nine members not including the leader, but what did the other parts mean? They had eight members. Ryder:PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups came up the elevator. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir. He notices the screen isn't on. Chase: What's the problem? Ryder: I have just remembered a prophecy that the old PAW Patrol leader had told me.I need your help to figure out what it means. Rubble: What is the prophecy? Ryder: When the clock goes nine, it will be your time. Chase: It must have to do with a clock... Skye: Maybe it means what it says? Ryder: No, Skye. Prophecies are supposed to be hard to find out. How about I show you the video I got of a fight they had. Ryder shoeed them the video on the big screen. Chase: How many members are there? Ryder: 9 not including the leader. Chase: That's it!! When the clock goes nine it will be your time! Skye: I get it now too. When we get nine members, the same thing that happens to them will happen to you! Ryder: That's not good. That means I will be teleported to the PAW Patrol demention, where the other PAW Patrol got stuck forever!!!!! The pups looked at each other and looked back at Ryder. Marshall: Does that mean that we will get stuck there too?!! Ryder: I think so, not unless we find a way out that the old PAW Patrol didn't find in the 2 years they have been there. Rocky: How long where they the PAW Patrol before they where teleported? Ryder: A year. I was 7 when I met them. They where teleported when I was 8. Zuma: So how do we know they haven't wotten wout yet Wyder? Ryder: Because if they had gotten out, they would have came back. Skye: Ryder is right. They would have been here by now. Chase: How many members do we have? Rocky: All of us equals six, and including Everest and Tracker.... THAT'S EIGHT!!!!!! Skye: Oh no!! Ryder will vanish if we get anymore members! The pups and Ryder looked at each other, worried. Ryder: Let's take caution and make sure that we don't get any more members. Chase: But what happens when you are teleported to the PAW Patrol demention? The pups looked at Ryder. Ryder: I don't know. But let's not worry about that right now, let's just make sure no one else joins the team. Later....._____________________________ Chase ran up to Ryder in panic. Chase: Ryder! Ryder!! This is really bad!!! Ryder looked up from him. (He was on his Pup Pad playing Minecraft.) Ryder: What is it? Chase: Night Ryder!! Ryder: What about him? (Ryder had gotten serious now that he had mentioned his brother.) Chase: I was taking to him and then he got the idea that I had invited him onto the team!!! Ryder: Oh no! The pups came over, which they had heard everything the leaders had said. Skye: On no, Chase!!!! Do you know what this means?! Rocky: (looking at Ryder in concern)We might never see him again!! Rubble: He'll be teleported to a different demention!!!!!! Marshall: This is terrible!!! Zuma: Oh Wyder, I'll miss you!! Chase: Ryder,pups, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean too!!! He just rshall looked at Ryder in concern. Marshall:You okay Ryder? Ryder: Not really... I kind of feel a little dizzy....... Ryder fell onto the ground. His body was now lifeless. Chase: Oh no!! This is all my fault!!! Now Ryder is in a different demention and we'll never see him again!!!! The pups bowed their heads to their leader. Skye went and faced the other pups.… Skye: Why are we so worried? Ryder has always made it out of things like this! Why are we doubting him now?! Chase lifted his head up. Chase: Skye is right!!If anyone can get out of this, Ryder can!!! The pups lifted their heads. They joined in. Marshall: Ya!!! And he told us Andrew was his best friend!! When Ryder saw him, they must have been so happy!!! The pups agreed. Meanwhile in the PAW Patrol demention....... Ryder was in white blankness. Nothing was there. Ryder: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?! ??????: Ryder? Is that you? The person came running towards him, with 9 shapes coming behind him. When he got closer, Ryder suddenly realized he knew who that was! Ryder: Andrew!!! It's me!! Andrew came running to him. He stopped in front of him. Andrew: Oh Ryder! How where you sent here? Ryder: The prophecy came true. Andrew looked at him sadly. Andrew:I knew it would someday. Ryder: Come on!! We have to find a way out of here!!! Andrew: We've been doing that for years. All we found was a table. Ryder: Okay. Take me there. Andrew: Why? It's just a table. Ryder: It might have a clue about how to get out on it. Come on! Andrew stood still for a second. Andrew:I never thought of that. Okay, this way!!! Then they finally caught sight of the table. Ryder noticed a book. Ryder pointed at it. Ryder: Look! A book! Maybe that- Andrew: No dude. Read the cover. Ryder picked the book up. It said "Don't open. Will bring bad luck." Ryder: So what? Ryder opened it. Nothing happened. Ryder: See? Andrew sighed. Andrew: Fine. Ryder flipped the page. Ryder: Hey look!!!! It says at the end of the demention, their is a never ending portal! Andrew: Where does it lead to? Ryder read threw it. Ryder: Doesn't say. Andrew: What side is it on? Ryder: The left side. Andrew: Thats where me and the pups came from!! Andrew looked at the pups. Andrew: Hey, where's Charlie? Ryder: Charlie? Andrew: Ya. Ryder: I never remembered you having a Charlie! Andrew: That's because he only came a few weeks ago. Ryder thought for a minute. Then he remembered the day when the PAW Patrol had almost had a fight with Night Ryder. Chase had admitted that his name was Charlie!! And the not-so fight had been a few weeks ago!!! Ryder: I know him!! Andrew: You do? Ryder:Ya. He died. He was a fake of Chase for years. Andrew and the old PAW Patrol looked at him confused. Andrew: What do you mean? Ryder: He has admitted he had been a duplicate for years a few weeks ago. He had been a duplicate sense the day you guys where teleported. Andrew: That must have been so hard for you. Ryder: It was. But before he died, he gave the real Chase back to us. Andrew: Now Lucy, Spot and Flicker, go see if you can find him. Ryder and Andrew talked for a few minutes until they came back. Charlie was stunned when he saw Ryder. Charlie: Ryder!!!! How did you get here!!! Charlie jumped into Ryder's arms. He was as good as new, as if he had never died. Ryder: I was teleported here when we got nine members. It was a prophecy. How did you get here? Charlie: The PAW Patrol demention is hooked up to all PAW Patrol members. When the members die, they are teleported here. Ryder: So then we will always be together! Charlie smiled. Charlie: Ya!! Ryder: Now we where planning on getting out. Andrew: Ya!! Follow us!! They where really tired, when they finally caught sight of the portal. Ryder: Yes! Now let's hope this portal takes us back to Adventure Bay. He looked at Charlie. Ryder: Charlie, the pups are going to be so happy to see you! Charlie: I know!! They all jumped in to the portal. They opened their eyes, and saw that they where in the lookout. Ryder looked to make sure everyone had made it. He saw Andrew, his nine pups, and Charlie, who he then realized where looking at him. Ryder: Well, it looks like everyone has made it! Let's go find the pups! Andrew nodded and him and his pups went down the elevator with Charlie, and Ryder went down the pole and got onto his ATV. Meanwhile.... The pups where at City Hall. Rocky looked where Ryder's body had been. Rocky: *gasp* Pups!! Ryder's body is gone! The pups came over to see. Rocky was right. At the lookout....... Ryder let Andrew get on his ATV, and the old PAW Patrol pups ran behind them as they approached City Hall. Skye: Isn't that the sound of Ryder's ATV? Then she noticed Ryder, a human he didn't know, and 10 pups running behind them. Skye: Ryder!!! You're back!!! You got out!! We knew you would come back!!! Ryder stopped the ATV and the pups ran over to him and then gave him tons of puppy kisses. Then when it was over... Ryder: Pups, this is Andrew, and the old PAW Patrol pups. Pups: Hi Andrew, hi pups! Other pups: Hi PAW Patrol. Ryder: Do you remember this pup? Ryder told Charlie to come out. Charlie stood in front of the pups. The pups studied him, and then remembered him in a matter of seconds. Pups: Charlie!! They covered Charlie in licks and wrestled with him playfully. They where so happy to see him. Charlie: I miissed you pups so much!!! How's it been here? Rocky: Same as always, a few rescues a day. I also go and see my parents at noon everyday, and I usually stay for about a half hour. Skye: Ya! And Rocky turned us all into mer-pups so we could go see them once!! Rocky: How did it feel when you where teleported? What did it look like? The pups looked at Ryder and Chase. Ryder: You don't really feel anything, and it was just plain white blankness. Skye: That sounds boring. Andrew: It was. We had to be there for years! All we did was wonder around, talk, and get bored out of our minds. After that, Ryder and Andrew lead the two teams of pups, which then turned into one big group. Now the PAW Patrol continued, with eighteen members, not including the two leaders, Ryder and Andrew. But more trouble was coming.....